fengshenjifandomcom-20200214-history
Ah Lan
Ah Lan is a God born into the Fallen Ones. She acts as a spy to infiltrate Gods' Domain in order to achieve the goal of freeing humanity from Heaven's rule and to establish equality between gods and humankind. Appearance Ah Lan has long hair tied into a long ponytail at the back and two other ponytails by her ears. She commonly wears a patterned top and a matching skirt, with her bare midriff shown. Her choice of weapon is a dagger that she always carries with her. Personality Ah Lan appears to be cool and emotionless, often times very silent. She rarely expresses her thoughts and can often be blunt. Much of this can be attributed to her grief over her husband's death. Abilities Divine Power: Asura Assassination Butterfly Ah Lan summons butterflies that swarm around her targets, lacerating them repeatedly into submission. At the cost of greater divine energy and/or charging time, she can increase the strength of the attack to the point of being able to behead the Great God Shi Xing. Weapons ; Dagger Ah Lan's weapon of choice is a dagger that she constantly keeps by her side, even when bathing. Plot Past Ah Lan was not originally from Gods' Domain and was actually born to a couple who was a part of the Fallen Ones. She was married to another member of the Fallen One but he died in one of the attacks by the Great Gods. She was trained by another Fallen One, Fu Yi, whom she holds in high regard. Season 1 Ah Lan first appeared at the main entrance to the Northern Mountain Mine‏‎ in order to help Wu Geng escape while Fu Yi kept Li Jing and Gui Mu busy in battle. She led Wu Geng back to the Fallen Ones' headquarters and began training him in combat skills over the course of the next few months. At one point, Zi Dian, the strongest warrior of the Fallen Ones, attempted to rape Ah Lan as she was bathing, but Wu Geng managed to interrupt and protect her. Following this, she became kinder and warmer to him. When the Great Gods attacked the Fallen Ones' headquarters, she rescued him from the mountains and took him back to the camp, where they were confronted by Great God Shi Xing. She was impaled by a spear when she attempted to protect Wu Geng, who in turn battled Shi Xing in an attempt to distract the god and protect her. She removed her spear and charged up enough divine energy to launch a catastrophic attack against Shi Xing using her Assassination Butterflies to the point of beheading him. However, the god's Mark of Death resurrected him, allowing him to capture a weakened Wu Geng for future amusement. Ah Lan was left behind, wounded and exhausted, in the face of a multitude of horny minor gods. The minor gods attempted to rape her, but were killed by an enraged Zi Dian. Zi Dian then escaped with her and nursed her back to health in the forest, promising that he had had a change of heart. Season 2 Season 3 Ah Lan creates a new headquarters for the Fallen Ones. She leads the fallen ones to help Zhou and the Dark Ones defend Dark Ones' City from the gods. Although she is heavily wounded, she is healed by Zhen Chan. After Shen Yen and Tian's defeat, she is present at the meeting of the Gods. After Zhen Chan announces that Gods and Humans would live together as equals from then on, she announces that she and the Fallen Ones are leaving, as the new proclamation changed nothing for them. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Fallen Ones